I Only Know One Tune and Can't Dance To Any Other
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *One-Shot* Based on the episode 'Millennium Bug'. My take on what happened after Constance announced that she was resigning.


_A/N: Greetings._

_Just a random one-shot idea that has been stalling for nearly a year on the peg-drive and decided to actually play about with it when clearly suppose to be writing an essay for university. *Shakes fist* Damn you procrastination._

_Okay, so this one-shot idea takes place during probably everyone's favorite worst witch episode - Millennium Bug which although does not focus on the famous scene between HB and Hubble but instead on the supposedly scene just after HB decides to leave which in the episode we learn that Cackle chased HB down a corridor, more or less begging and pleading not to go before vanishing in a puff of smoke - as described from the episode. Anyways, this is my little spin on what we didn't see/hear._

_As usual, I own nothing - broke more so than ever. Spelling and grammar mistakes, I apologise in advance if there are any that are completely obvious. As you guys may have gathered, the latest work on the Pentology - the final installment entitled 'Secrets, Lies and Deceptions' is on a hiatus just because I have so much going on at the moment and have decided to scrap the original plan for chapter two and work on another concept._

_Mucho apologise to people that have updated their fanfics or added new fics as I do try to read and leave reviews as soon as I finish but again either lack of time or need to re-read before reviewing - Hopefully, I will get on top of the reading list. _

_Enjoy x_

I Only Know One Tune and Can't Dance to Any Other

Philippa Henbane glanced awkwardly at her wrist watch which was discreetly concealed by the long sleeve of her school uniform, knowing full well that all jewellery was strictly prohibited even a useful watch was a punishable offense if discovered.

Philippa muttered inaudibly to herself as she wrestled to adjust her grip on the heavy encyclopedias that she carried from the library towards her room. She mentally cursed the impending thoughts of her research project that was handed out by her formidable teacher, already thoughts of procrastination entered her mind and tempted her from the assessment even the thought of a double lesson of cross country running in the cold rain with Miss Drill seemed more appealing than hours hunched over ancient books which smelt musty and caused her stomach to lurch at the stench.

"Oh! Dammit." She cursed aloud before automatically cowering and waited on the sudden appearance of the intimidating deputy headmistress to reward Philippa for her unladylike language before proceeding to dish out a hefty punishment which caused her wrist to ache at the mere thought of repetitively writing out hundreds or thousands of lines depending on the mood of the teacher but to her surprise nothing happened and she reluctantly relaxed.

Philippa kneeled down on the cold stone floor and began to daunting task of rearranging the selected books that littered the floor. She sighed as she heaved one book on top of another when suddenly a door slammed shut and was quickly followed by the thunderous sound of heeled footsteps emanating throughout the deserted corridor. The familiar jangle of keys alerted Philippa that the strict teacher was on the war path as a turbulent aura sent ripples throughout the air which instantly provoked fear.

She clumsily grabbed the books from the floor and ducked into the shadows, cleverly concealing herself from sight. Philippa held her breath as the marching footsteps matched the pace of her fluttering heart.

"Constance, please." Gasped Amelia, attempting to keep the forced marching pace of her colleague

However, Constance remained unfazed and silent as she continued to cut through the air of the unusually silence corridors, no doubt the students sensed a disturbance and in their better judgement had decided to stay out of sight or face the threat of being unfairly punished.

Against her better judgement, Amelia reached out and snared her arm, preventing her deputy headmistress from escaping especially after announcing a bombshell without considering or expecting any repercussions or consequences in the wake of her actions. Amelia's hand remained firmly imbedded on her arm. Constance was genuinely shocked and briefly regarded the hand with fear which invaded her personal space, a foreign sensation to be touched by other despite the intention.

"Now, can we please talk about this?" Demanded Amelia, breathlessly

"I have said everything which I needed to say." Came a cold, clinical reply

Amelia looked completely dumbfounded and perhaps expected a detailed explanation regarding the cool announcement of her faithful colleague's resignation.

"Really, don't you think I deserve an explanation? A reason behind this hasty and I'm sorry to say this but rather rash decision."

"Everything will be explained...you shall have your answers in my hand written resignation, as per policy."

Amelia tightened her grip, as if not wanting nor allowing her valued deputy headmistress, faithful colleague and adoptive yet complex daughter "You're serious! Constance...I...I urge you to reconsider this..." Stuttered Amelia, as panic began to cloud her mind at the thought of potentially losing her.

Constance stared coolly back at Amelia "There is nothing more to say."

Amelia felt her brow form a scowl "So that's it then? After all these years together...you can just sever the ties just like that?" before clicking her fingers to demonstrate.

Philippa raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the conversation unraveling before her very ears while her mind raced, she inadvertently put the wrong pieces of the puzzle together. She shivered at the thought of the two older witches and teachers talking about a relationship. In her young mind, teachers were asexual and were never to be visualized in imaginary scenarios like that.

She quickly snapped out of her daydreaming, pressing herself further against the cold wall to remain concealed from her teachers.

"After everything that we've been through...I...I had always considered you to be...not only an exemplary and greatly valued member of my staff and trusted friend...but a part of me had always come to think of you as a daughter," she paused, swallowing the tears which threatened but she was frustrated to allow herself to simply breakdown into sobbing tears "And so this is how it is to end?"

Constance lowered her head, avoiding the tearful eyes of the headmistress. She felt remorseful, knowing that her actions seemed out of character and was the cause of Amelia's emotional pain but how could she now simply go back on her word? So instead, she buried the true reasons and her concrete mask reverted back to its rightful place.

"I cannot explain my reasons," she felt her voice threaten to betray her, burying the vulnerability before Amelia was able to seize the opportunity and dissect the sudden weakness. "As I said, everything will be in my written resignation." She said with an added frost in her voice and pulled away from Amelia's grasp.

"But, you cannot possibly leave Constance...I cannot and will not accept this!" Demanded Amelia

Constance remained silent; she folded her arms in her usual trademark pose and disappeared, leaving Amelia alone with only the howl of the wind echoing throughout the corridor. She shivered inwardly and wrapped her arms around her before slowly heading back to the staffroom.

Philippa sighed, a sense of blissful relief from avoiding being discovered but quickly recovered after all, she had witnessed the hottest piece of gossip which was straight from the source from the conversation and not like the usual gossip which was like a game of Chinese whispers where details of the story where changed or misinterpreted.

She grabbed her books and hastily hurried to find her friends, barely able to contain her enthusiasm of the newest and undoubtedly hottest piece of gossip since the mistaken information which led to Mr Blossom and Ms Bat were rumoured to have been involved in a secret affair.

* * *

Amelia Cackle stood by the window in the staffroom, her mind swirling at the conversation that had taken place with Constance and now in reflection, she cursed herself for now thinking of what she should have said at the time but had lost the opportunity. The possibility of future terms without her reliable and powerful deputy pained her thoughts. She knew that Constance was overall responsible for the disciple and general smooth running of the endless meddle tasks but the pain of losing her colleague that blatantly and casually announced her sudden departure was the worst pain.

After all these years, working together as a formidable tag team, Amelia was ashamed to admit that she knew very little of her deputy while in comparison, Constance knew practically everything about Amelia.

Amelia was an open book, warm and forthcoming while Constance remained reserved and secretive but she would liked to have thought that there was some sort of emotional bond or connection established between the both of them but the coolness of Constance was the answer and only then did Amelia realize that their friendship had been one-sided, on her part.

How could Amelia even begin to replace Constance? There would be no-one else in the world that could even match the powerful witch. Amelia swallowed and shook her head, dwelling on the future at this fragile time did not even bare thinking about although she still clutched onto the fantasy that there many be a slim chance that she could change her mind and persuade Constance to stay.

A warm but forceful tap upon her shoulder forced Amelia back into the real world and was greeted by the familiar scent of yak's milk and wild flowers which invaded her nostrils as her eccentric chanting colleague leaned into her ear "She'll be back...you'll see." She offered a fleeting form of comfort, always optimistic

But Amelia knew better. She sighed and turned away from the window, taking a seat at the table. Davina was only too happy to prepare a cup of tea to help relax her nerves while Mr Hallow, chairman of the board mulled over various papered documents, making notes and scribbling drafts in pencil. Amelia's shadow cast over his papers and he reluctantly plucked himself away from the plans and figures.

"Yes, she'll come round." He agreed with Davina and forced a smile.

* * *

Somewhere within the stoned wall building of the academy, the students were unusually subdued while a sad melody from a lonesome clarinet emanated from a student's room. It alone, wordless describing how a few select people were feeling at this moment in time perfectly.

Despite the turbulent events of the few days, Amelia was relieved that everything had resolved itself and yet sleep still eluded her. She squinted annoyingly at the bedside clock, to find that it was two in the morning. Amelia sighed and carried her knitted duvet down into the staffroom.

She nursed a warm cup of tea which she hoped for the natural qualities to aid and deliver her into the waiting hands of sleep or at least relying on a placebo effect, either way, she simply wanted a decent night's sleep.

Suddenly, the door loudly creaked open as the old hinges protested. Amelia had began to fall asleep in her chair when the noise jerked her wide awake. Constance entered the staffroom, carrying a lantern.

"I thought I might find you here." She spoke softly, unlike her usual harsh tone which was reserved for students and Davina.

Amelia awkwardly avoided the opening for a conversation and gathered the thick blanket into her arms "I should probably retire for the night...attempt to get some sleep." She announced her intentions coolly, wanting to avoid the younger witch.

Constance sidestepped in front of the door, knowing that they both needed to discuss the events of the past few days since she had first announced her intentions of departing from her job at the academy.

"Amelia," she began although unsure how to proceed "I'm unsure...how...what to say..." struggling to find the words to express herself.

Amelia closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the weight burden her aging shoulders and heart "Nothing, you do not have to say anything." She murmured but the tone sounded as though Amelia had given up on her deputy.

Constance shook her head, her hair flowing behind her "But, I do...we should...talk. I should explain."

She hesitated but slowly reached out and placed her hand upon the shoulder of Amelia as a gesture of peace and began to bridge the gap that separated them.

"You have no idea...do you, Constance?"

"Amelia?"

"You have no idea how important you are Constance! You ensure the school runs smoothly, our students abilities are nurtured but in essence...you are not only the backbone of this establishment but," whispered Amelia, clasping her hand which rested on her shoulder "Do you have any idea just how important you are to _me_?"

Constance quickly removed her hand from Amelia's shoulder and cautiously inched away from Amelia unsure of what she was suggesting but the blazing fury within Amelia's eyes, unnerved Constance.

"You are so much more that my deputy headmistress," her shoulders slumped slightly "I consider you a very dear friend, much valued and treasured colleague but also...you are the daughter that I never had, the family that I rarely seldom get the chance to visit. The strength that keeps me strong...you mean absolutely everything to me and the very thought of you simply deserting..." Her voice trailed off.

"It was not an easy decision." Interrupted Constance

"But why?" pushed Amelia "I keep replaying everything that we've been through especially these last few days...trying to put myself in your position and solve the mystery that could explain the abrupt decision to leave...but I can never figure it out."

"Amelia, it's rather difficult to begin to..." She started

"Well try, for my benefit! You announce your intentions to leave and disappear when confronted...I searched everywhere but it was clear...you just shut everyone out, including _me_. I care the world about you, Constance...and this...this was like a betrayal."

Constance felt the ties on her heart pull sharply, her bottom lip threatened to trembled but she bit down hard on the inside of her cheek and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "I needed time and space." She snapped.

Amelia opened her mouth to speak but Constance quickly interrupted "It was not exactly easy for me...I had to do this for myself! I never wanted to hurt you...not like this _but _it was the only way for me to reach my own conclusion, I know now that my announcement was unexpected..."

Amelia sneered. "Ha! Unexpected?! You can be dammed sure it was unexpected." She interrupted and firmly folded her arms; her hands trembled with her bubbling temper.

An awkward silence remained thick in the air as both women looked at each other, awaiting for the verbal backlash to come forth, another harsh comment or retort.

"What are we doing?" Constance asked shattered the silence and provoked the exact question that Amelia had been silently pondering.

In all their shared years as colleagues at the academy, there had been minor disagreements regarding students or policy but never had they actually participated in a verbal sparing match.

"I don't know." Replied Amelia, slowly walking over to her seat as Constance followed, sitting across from her

Constance swallowed and glanced down at her clasped hands which rested on her lap "I'm sorry." She whispered

"Pardon?" replied Amelia, convinced she heard something but could not be sure.

Constance cleared her throat and reluctantly raised her head now staring at each other "I said that I'm sorry."

Amelia nodded her head "That means more than you'll ever know...thank you, Constance."


End file.
